1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of devices, e.g., mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery modules) including a plurality of battery cells electrically connected to one another are used according to the types of devices that employ secondary batteries.